


Valentín sexual

by Beatha23



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Brian siempre ha odiado San Valentín, pero gracias a Justin aprenderá a soportarlo.****DrabbleBritin ❤️





	Valentín sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Queer As Folk no me pertenecen. 
> 
> ¡Hola gente! 
> 
> NA1: Drabble (300 palabras) surgido de un reto de la página en Facebook QAF (Memes, frases, vídeos, y más...)  
> Tematica de San Valentín.
> 
> ****

Esa noche Brian no saldría ni loco a algún bar, y mucho menos a su propia y renovada Babylon. Era San Valentín, y todo el jodido mundo estaría por las calles con su _"media naranja"_ como si fuese del interés público. También estarían los desesperados por tener a alguien esa noche.

Ese día siempre había apestado y lo seguiría haciendo.

Sintiendo un momento de debilidad, Brian llamó a su Sunshine. La llamada nunca fue contestada.

¡Dios, parecía una lesbiana! Seguramente Justin estaba feliz de la vida en L.A sin tener que aguantar una de sus muchas crisis.

Alguien llamó a su puerta repetidamente, obligándolo de mala gana a arrastrarse hasta la entrada y abrir la puerta para darse de cara con una canasta de picnic. Y tras la gran canasta se ocultaba un pequeño rubio. Su pequeño rubio.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó, tratando de no parecer emocionado con la visita sorpresa.

—También me alegra verte —comentó con sarcasmo, luego le vino una sonrisa que hizo honor a su apodo.

—Maldición, dame eso que lastimaras tu mano con el peso —Brian le arrebató la canasta de la mano.

—Gracias.

—¿Y esto a que se debe?

—Pensé que ya que odias este día y yo lo amo, podríamos hacer algo que nos guste a ambos.

—¿Un puto picnic? —Brian se burló.

—Un puto picnic sexual —sonrió mientras abría la canasta y dejaba ver su contenido: una caja llena de condones, lubricantes de diferentes olores y más de un juguete sexual.

—Así que ¿quieres ser mi Valentín sexual, Sunshine?

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —Justin se puso de puntillas y besó a Brian como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo haría.

—Te amo —comentó Brian. Después del atentado en Babylon ya no temía decir esas palabras.

—Yo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer💞.


End file.
